The shadow rose
by SkyHigh50
Summary: My first fan fic. Ino loves shikamaru but thinks the shadow user doesnt feel the same, if only she knew shikamaru feels the same way about her. pairings shikaXino plz rate and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fiction sorry if it's a bit bad so here it goes

* * *

"Love at first sight that's ridiculous" said the man with pineapple shaped head

"tch, what would you know all you ever do is sit there and watch clouds if you actually opened your eyes you would notice that love at first sight is possible, your just to lazy to notice" said the annoying blue eyed blonde

"I bet you can't name one time that there has been your so called love at first sight thing"

"Umm… you cant just put me on the spot like that Shika" Ino held back the first person that came to her head she knew that Shikamaru would just laugh at her. "Kami why do I have these feelings for him and why don't I just tell him the truth" she thought

"I can and just did, Ino" replied the shadow user

Ino blinked lost in her own thought she forgot about the argument that she was inevitably losing and decided to throw in the towel.

"Whatever Shika believe what you want but love at first sight is real weather you believe it or not" with that she walked off and into the infamous yamanka flower shop

Shikamaru watched her elegance and grace as she walked away "Why do I feel this way when i am around her? Maybe I like her more then I think?" he said to himself Shikamaru wasn't sure what he felt for Ino but he did know that he should probably go take a long relaxing nap to get these troublesome thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Well if you haven't guessed this is a shikaXino story. I know this is short but depending on the amount of people that view my story will help me decide weather to make longer chapters so please rate and review and one more thing I do not own Naruto if I did Itachi would still be a live


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks to all the speedy reviews I have decided to post the second chapter up thank you for all the review and knowing that one person has put alerts and favourite on my story has made my day so this chapter is dedicated to kitten9322 and the wistful bloom enjoy

"Clouds the one thing in life that isn't troublesome or confusing just nice and relaxing "Shikamaru thought to himself. Then out of the blue the one kunochi that turned his sense and reason upside down came round the corner of his favourite cloud watching spot. "Hey, Shika" said the loud but somewhat beautiful kunochi. "Good morning Ino-chan."

"You, know Shika that we've been friends for your years have you ever wanted …to be more then …. Friends" Ino stuttered, Shikamaru never really had a love life, kami he wasn't even sure what love is but when Ino's around his life seemed to be that little bit easier. "What do you mean?" Shikamaru's said slowly hoping that she meant what he thought she did. By now his heart was going at approximately 2X its normal pace. Slowly he watched Ino's face light up so red it would put a tomato to shame. Ino then started to panic she could say that she meant best friends and back out or she could say how she really felt "umm…. I meant best friends; I thought that we have got so close and that we should be best friends"

"Ino I thought we already where best friend?"

"I just wanted to make it official."

Shikamaru's feelings when from feeling like the happiest man in the world to bitter disappointment. "I should have learnt by now that I should never get my hopes up on stupid little things like this. She doesn't love me she probably still loves that traitor Sauske" Shikamaru thought to himself. Shikamaru was sure that he loved Ino now his dad had once told him that he would get a "special feeling" when your round a special girl. He didn't know what he meant by that then but he fully understood it now and wished that the one person that he cared about would see him like he see's her

Another chapter posted up for my amazing viewers just to let you know ive decided that because I'm rubbish at writing out long winded chapters I'm going to post up chapters that are not to long but I will update very quickly. I do not own naruto if I did I wouldn't make people write disclaimers


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers sorry I didn't update had a blistering headache and with that bad of a headache I wouldn't be able to give you the top quality chapter's. so without further ado here is part three.

"Sakura, what do you thing of Shikamaru?" Ino said to her pink haired friend.

"Shikamaru, hey hmmm... he seems a bit lazy. I cant see how he got chunin on his first go at the exam."

"Who do you think he loves anyway?" Ino blushed

"Hmmm what's with all the questions?"

"Oh I was just asking your option bill board brow."

"Well I think he loves Temari, Ino-pig."

Ino's heart started to crack Sakura was never wrong about her love assumptions. "Why did I have to love him? Why couldn't I love someone like Sai?" Ino's eyes started to water. Sakura couldn't see her like this she had to get out of there now.

"Are you ok Ino?"

"Yea, I'm fine I just need some air" and with that Ino ran out the shop and kept running tears slowly running down her cheeks. "Why would Shika love her? Am I not good enough for him?" she cried to herself. Then she came to a sudden halt something had grabbed her.

"Not good enough for who, Ino?"

Cliff-hanger I know this was short and crap but I had to have at least one cliff hanger to keep you interested. Also who do you thinks grabbed her? Just wanna know what you guys think so please rate & review. I don't own naruto if I did you'd know.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back, sorry for not updating but my laptop broke and I just got one for xmas so I can update now.

"Choji, let go of me. I want to be alone." Cried Ino at her oversized teammate.

"I want let go until you tell me why you're crying." Argued Choji stubbornly.

"Why do you care? I'm fine." Said Ino, wiping her tears.

"I care because last time I saw you this sad was when Asuma died. So what's wrong?" Choji asked. Ino thought for a while. She decided it was best to tell Choji maybe, just maybe Sakura didn't know Shikamaru well enough to guess who he likes, but Choji, Choji new shikamaru better than anyone else maybe he can tell me who Shikamaru love's.

"Choji… it's because I love…"

"when where you two going to tell me that you two were an item? I mean we are in the same team and all" Shikamaru interrupted "Dam" Shikamaru thought to himself "I tell my best friend who I like and he hugs her from behind as she confesses her love to him. This pain in my chest is unbearable if love means this amount of pain I am never going to love again. "

"Shika, you don't understand I can explain."

"There's no need for an explanation I've seen enough." And with that Shikamaru vanished into the shawdow's of the village and took on the worse type of pain there is.

Ok I know this isn't good enough I've been gone for over 6 months, and you get this, I'm so sorry.

Peace out

The Samehada


	5. Chapter 5

"Why, why did it have to be you? Out of all the people that I could have fallen for I fell for you." thought the heartbroken shadow user as he walked towards the edge of the village. "If this amount of pain comes from love then love is a feeling that I would rather forget."

"I'm sorry that things had to be this way" heard the Nara right before he loss all conscious.


End file.
